In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse native and web software applications can be accessed on any number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These diverse applications can range from business driven applications to games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and so more. Furthermore, application developers develop vast amounts of applications within each genre and each application may have numerous editions. As a result, users of Internet-connected devices have encountered the problem of finding the correct native or web software application offering the information and/or functionality that they seek. In response to this problem, techniques have arisen to connect users of these devices to relevant application and web content.